Rematching
by meme-asaurus
Summary: After Elodie is defeated, she returns to the Bodega again. And again. And again. And again.


"Oh, Eeeniiid~" The lofty British voice of Elodie echoed out in the parking lot. It wafted in the air like a summer breeze, but to Enid, it was louder, sharper, and clearer than any killer robot alarm Mr. Gar could ever hope to install. "Enid dear, I do believe that the outcome of our little scuffle last week was an act of pure luck. Shame on you for using an underhanded parlor trick such as wooden doppelgängers! You might as well have been making me pick a card from a deck. I demand a rematch!"

Enid announced to the customer she was currently attending that she was "going on a scheduled break or whatever" and stormed out her convenience store. She stomped her feet into the blacktop with each step, leaving centimeter-deep footprints in solidified tar. "Sour that I beat you with one kick, Elodie?"

"That… that was fake!" denied Elodie. "I was simply late for my classes, so I threw the match."

"Threw the match?" parroted Enid with a well-practiced smirk. "I thought you said that I won because of luck. Besides, who has classes on a Sunday?"

"Don't twist my words! You best be twisting your own body to dodge these new scatter arrows!"

* * *

"Oh, Eeeniiid~" Elodie sang, more smug than usual.

"What," Enid growled once she came within spitting distance. It was more of an accusation than a question. A stray arrow from the last battle had poked her in the left eye, leaving a nasty shiner. She was now hiding it with a darker pair from her growing collection of sunglasses.

"Enid, sweetest, I'm more than happy getting even with our fight, but I just can't leave the score tied. I'm representing my school here! So, I'm offering a tiebreaker; best two out three, what do you think?"

"I think you're the only person in the world that has more trouble letting things go than me."

After three hours, the girls couldn't find the energy to generate any more arrows or ninjutsu clones, and just settled for kicking each other in the teeth. Having an obvious advantage in that regard, Enid was the winner. Although, with the long line of customers that Enid left waiting for service, it was a bittersweet victory.

* * *

"Oh, Eeeniiid~"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING HERE?" Enid screeched.

Elodie physically jumped. She was clearly more squeamish with what she was saying than last time. "I, uh, saw a hole in my schedule, and everybody likes me too much at P.O.I.N.T. Prep to lay a finger on me, so I thought the ideal sparring partner-"

"I get it, I'm sorry," backtracked Enid. "I didn't mean to shout; that wasn't cool. Where's the slobbering hoard of fans this time?"

"They're… you see… I don't want them around when I'm with you. I came unannounced. Everyone thinks I'm at the grand opening of some ice cream shop in the next town over."

"Hold up, you _don't_ want to be the center of attention? Who are you and what have you done with Elodie?"

"Enid, _please_ ," Elodie scoffed. "Of course I want to be center of attention. The only difference here is that you're the center of mine now. It's just you and me; no distractions."

Enid's heart was racing before she could even get warmed up.

* * *

"Enid, you there?"

"Elodie? You're early this week."

"That's kind of the point in this instance. You see, I can't fight you this week."

"Why not?"

"I'm having finals for the semester, and I need to study."

"Ah. Brutal."

"Indeed. I don't even have anyone to study with."

"..."

Elodie cleared her throat. "I _said_ , I don't have anyone to study with."

Enid's brow raised in realization, but she decided to smile coyly and say, "Why Elodie, I thought everybody at P.O.I.N.T. Prep _worshiped_ you."

"What? When did I say that?"

"About three Power Battles ago. You were asking me to be my sparring partner, remember?"

"Poppycock! I'm not your sparring partner, you're _my_ sparring partner!"

"Eh, I guess it works both ways doesn't it?"

"Enid, could just be mature for once and help me study for finals?"

"Sure, but first, you gotta say this word K.O. taught me."

Elodie cringed in suspicion. "It's not vulgar, is it?"

"Nah, it's just hard to pronounce. But with the right amount of practice, you might just get the hang of it."

"Well, can you pronounce it first?"

Enid took a deep breath. "It's 'Puh-leeze.'"

Elodie couldn't fight the urge to giggle. "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"It's what retail does to you."

* * *

"I passed my finals."

Enid steady walk broke into a run, and she embraced Elodie. Elodie's feet lifted off the ground as Enid spun in place. "Elodie, that's great!"

"Well, perfection like me is rare, so it must celebrated," Elodie agreed.

"Your _butt_ is celebrated."

"And your comebacks are getting worse and worse," Elodie sighed as Enid put her back down. "But enough about me, we should talk about me: I'm hosting a party at my house to kick off the new semester, and since I know you'll lord it over me that I needed your help to study, I've decided to pay you back by making you my plus one."

Enid stroked her chin in thought. "Question: What'd you have planned for the music?"

"Well, I was thinking of educating my peers with a few anime soundtracks-"

"I'M THERE."

"Brilliant. The dress is semi-formal, so wear something decent, will you?"

"Decent? By your standards? Nobody I know owns something with _that_ many frills."

"Shut up. I'll pick you up at seven on Friday."

* * *

Elodie's jaw went slack.

"Are we doing this," her date said, "or are you going to just stare in silence at me on my welcome mat for the rest of the night?"

"Um, Enid, may I ask you something?"

"Only if you can _try to pretend_ that my eyes are up here."

"It's concerning something that's below your eyes, though."

"Elodie, come on. It's just a suit. Get your mind outta the gutter."

Elodie's face had already turned redder than a tomato, and Enid certainly wasn't helping. "Get _your_ mind out of the gutter. I'm talking about that thing around your neck!"

Enid's face turned more serious. "Wow, I was expecting a reaction, but not like this. Do you really have that many negative feelings about a best friends necklace?"

"In fact, I do," Elodie shot back. "You know that it's not just _a_ best friends necklace, it's _our_ best friends necklace. It's…" She took a moment to breathe. "I don't want to be reminded of what I did in the past, and you wearing that gives me the idea that you haven't forgiven me."

"So, why'd you keep yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Elodie, I know that you're wearing your half. I know you wear it every day."

"Enid, I…"

"I also know that what we had back then was _real_. What we have right _now_ is real. And yeah, I wore this tonight to show you that I haven't forgotten that, but-Elodie, don't cry, not at my front door."

"SHUDDAP! YOU'RE THE ONE CRYING!"

"Dang it Elodie, now you're ruining your makeup _and_ you're making that face again," Enid huffed, going back into her apartment to grab some tissues.

"WHAT F-FACE?"

"The one that you always made when your dad denied us an extra hour of lights-on at our sleepovers. See, you're even doing your cutesy lip pout."

Elodie just wailed.

"Dude, do you need to come inside and lie down?" Enid probed. She was unsure whether it was okay to place her hand on Elodie's shoulder. "Elodie? Buddy? You gonna be alright?"

After a few sobs, then Elodie's breathing became even. "No, it's it's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm at the top G.P.A. at P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy, I'm beloved by people around the world, and all that took was for me to backstab the one girl who actually deserves everything I've got; YEP, EVERYTHING'S HUNKY-DORY HERE AT FORT ELODIE, SISTER." Her sobs continued.

"Yyyeah, I'm not letting people see you like this tonight. I can make some hot tea and wrap you in a Snuggie. Let's talk."

* * *

This time, Elodie didn't wait for Enid to come out of the store, but walked in herself instead. "Good morning."

"Mornin'."

"I want to thank you for what you did for me last night."

Rad's head swiveled to attention.

"Down, boy," Enid grunted. "That's not what she's talking about."

"And I want to make up to you for wasting an evening just to give little old me a shoulder to cry on."

Enid pursed her lips. "I wouldn't call it wasted, exactly. I needed to have that talk, too. You don't have to pay me back."

"I suppose I'll be eating alone, then."

"Eating? As in dinner? As in a meal that I don't have to pay for?"

Elodie pantomimed being struck in the heart by her own arrows. "Oh no, you've revealed your dastardly plot to eat me out house and home! You fiend!"

Picking up on the act, Enid faked a bout of villainous laughter. "Soon, my entire diet will be caviar instead of instant ramen!"

* * *

 **Elodia in Love?**

This Tuesday, Superstar Hero Elodia was seen going out of the theater in Lakewood Plaza Turbo with a mysterious woman who substituted herself with a log as soon as she was questioned. Elodia herself refused to comment. Could this be a rebound for her due to being rejected by the hero Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask? More as this story develops.

* * *

"Hey Elodia?"

"Yes?"

"We haven't done a Power Battle against each other in a while, have we?"

"Not in some time, no. Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"But, you know…"

"What do I know?"

"We could just fight together against someone else."

"Like a team-up?"

"Whoa, yeah, like that!"

"Why so excited?"

"Because all the team-ups I've done so far only began because Mr. Gar told me to do them."

"Hmm. That _is_ a load of bollocks, isn't it? Teaming up with someone just because you're told to. Heaven help you if your teammate turns out to be obnoxious."

"Elodie?"

"Yes?"

"I think that what you just said made me fall in love with you."

"Oh, stop. You're teasing me."

"No! Well yeah, I'm teasing you, but I'm still in love with you. Ask anyone, I'm a great multitasker."

"Alright, Little Miss 'I Don't Care About Anything,' if you really loved me, you'd kiss me."

For the next two full minutes, Elodie could barely breathe.

"Bloody hell, you love me a lot."

* * *

"Oh, Eeeniiid~"

"Babe, we gotta talk about calling me out here during my shift. Mr. Gar says it's starting to cut into my work hours."

"Since when do you care about when you're behind the counter or not?"

"A solid argument," Enid nodded sagely. "Could you explain it to my boss before he decides to fire me?"

"That burden might already be on my shoulders. I see him giving me quite the evil eye through the windows. No, don't turn around darling; no sudden moves. Stay perfectly still. I haven't peeked at the latest edition of his Pow Card yet, but I'm withholding my suspicion that he's gained the ability to smell fear. Just focus on something else, like the sunset."

"What, you trying to make me go blind now?"

"Excellent point, don't look at the sunset. Try listening to that love song you wrote for me instead. Geoffrey, that's your cue."

"When'd you get that boombox set up? What's going on?"

"Just trying to set the mood, dear," Elodie tried to assure, but her tone came off as gravely intense. "I need to do this right."

Enid laughed nervously. "Elodie, stop being weird. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I know that," Elodie agreed, taking a knee while retaining direct eye contact. "That's one of the reasons I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you."

It hit Enid like a truck. "O-oh. That's what's happening."

"Now, I know we promised each other no more expensive gifts, but I had this ring custom made for you to allow you to punch as hard as you kick. I'd be honored if you say yes to this."

"If you t-tell anyone that I cried during this," blubbered Enid, snorting up a booger, "I'll k-kill you."

"Your secret's safe with me. From this day forward, my wife has no tear ducts."

"You're the worst! You're the worst and I love you!"

* * *

 **AN:I couldn't find any Enid/Elodie fics, so I got salty and decided to go the full nine yards.**


End file.
